Injection Day
by Silver-Assassin7
Summary: When Injection day arrives, a terribe disaster throws the Racers into a turmoil of confusion and shock. Will they be able to save their President? HINTS OF VANILLA BUTTER.
1. Chapter 1

**I had my 3rd cancer injection today and this popped into my head, so enjoy!**

All the Surgar Rush racers were sitting in marshmallow bean bags in a pale cream room with cheerful pictures of sunsets and moutains hanging on the walls, with one door that was made out of choclate. To any bystander it looked like a pleasant enough room, but to the Surgar Rush racers it was a room of pain and doom.

"How long is she going to keep us waiting?!" Taffyta hissed quietly, her tanned complexion a little whiter then usual, and she crunched her lollypop in one bite at the end of the sentence. As if by magic, the door opened and a short girl who looked a little bit older then the surgar rush racer walked into the room, beaming. "Hello! As you know, I'm Baleena Banana-Bomb and I'll be giving you your vaccinations today!" All the racers visibly fliched at the word 'vaccinations'

"Hehehe" Rancis chuckled, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck "Miss. Banana-Bomb, do we really need these injections?"

Baleena Banana-Bomb was a pretty young girl-teenager with bright yellow hair in two bunches tied with white bands, brown eyes with sun-kissed skin and freckles, wearing a white dress and short-scientist jacket that was bright yellow and yellow pumps. But the racers saw her with her cute smile as a sadistic grin, liquid-brown eyes that gleamed with evilness; as a torturer with medical instruments to make you scream in pain.

"Of course! You need a vaccination every 5 years to make sure you dont get ill from the sweets you always eat" Baleena stated, pulling out a clipboard "I will pick a name out in order for their injections, first up is..." All the racers held their breath, their hearts pumping in terror "Swizzle Malarkey!"

Swizzle stood up, smirking "don't worry ladies! The Swizz will be fine!" Swizz told us, flicking his hair and giving Crumbelinda a wink, then gave a salute before swaggering through the door as he followed Baleena Banana-Bomb inside.

_2 minutes later:_

"ARRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A terrified scream broke the tense silence "GET IT OUT OF MY ARM! THE PAIN! THE PAIN!"

Swizzle burst out the door, his face pink and petrified "see ladies? Swizz..is...fine..." Swizzle blurted out before fainting and face planting the floor.

All the racers stared at the limp figure of the Swizz.

"1 down 10 to go" Taffyta muttered.

Baleena pranced into the room happily, grinning. "Whose next?"

_5 Minutes later_

"No! NO! DONT MAKE ME GO! I WANT TO LIVE! I LOVE MY CANDLE TOO MUCH! NOOOOOOOO!" Candlehead shrieked as she clung to Jubileena "NOOOOO!" "oh it's not that bad!" Baleena told a hysterical Candlehead as she dragged her to the door, who was clawing at the ground as she was being pulled by her legs._  
_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

_2 minutes later:_

"Hehhe, did you guys know that cats have 8 muscles in each ear?" Candlehead asked as she stumbled inside the room, grinning crazily, The racers stared at her in shock "did Candlhead just say something...smart?" Vanellope asked, her eyes wide "too much sister too much" Snowanna agreed as she shook her head.

Candlehead fell over "woah, look at my hands...their sooo...handy-ish...pretty..." She then fainted "NO! CANDLEHEAD! Dont go into the light!" Minty yelled at her friend before Baleena strode into the room and her light-brown eyes fell onto the green-dressed racer "perfect!" Baleena grinned as she grasped Minty and dagged her away.

Minty screamed "NO! HELP ME! DONT LET HER TAKE ME!"

_2 Minutes later:_

"HEHEHHE! I REMEBER YEARS AGO, SOMEONE TOLD ME I SHOULD TAKE, CAUTION WHEN IT COMES TO LOOOOOOVE! I DID!" A voice yelled and a few seconds later Minty burst into the room, singing to 'Impossible' as she played the invisible drum, jumping up and down crazily "ANNNND NOW, THERE IS NOTHING TO SAY, GO AHEAD YOU CAN TELL THEM, TELL THEM-GANGNUM STYLE! OOOOOH SEXY LA-DY!" Minty suddenly changed her song lyrics and started doing the Gangnum style, bopping her head up and down to the beat "OH OH OH OH-"

Adorabeelze suddenly hopped of her chair and strode over to the crazy Minty, and silenced her to a quick slap to the head, and Minty immeditly fainted.

"What? Dont say you didn't want to do what I just did!" Adorabeelze protested at the stares she received.

"Gloyd Orangeboar please!"

The orange-clad boy jumped up, his eyes wide "ooooh HELL no! Freeedom!" Gloyd yelled as he ducked past the others racers as he sprinted for the door when Baleena appeared in the doorway "good to see you so eager" Baleena smirked as she grabbed Gloyd and dragged him away.

The last thing the racers heard of Gloyd was him shouting "TELL MY GIRLFRIEND I LOVE HER!"

"What girlfriend?" Crumbelina sniggered.

_2 Minutes later:_

"Woah! Who is that sexy beast? Oh yeah, it's me!" Gloyd smirked as he stared into his empty hand as he strode into the room, getting odd glances from the other racers "oh great, just what we need, another Rancis" Snowanna sighed.

"Hey!" Rancis snapped crossly "I'm not vain, I'm just...flawless"

Gloyd suddenly tripped over and fainted since he was too busy preening to notice where he was going.

"Crumbelinda please!" Baleena appeared at the door again, and the poshest girl in Surgar Rush stood up and walked into the door, her tanned complexion pale.

The room was deathly silent as the racers waited for the scream of Crumbelinda, but istead the door swung open and Crumbelinda swayed inside "i say old chaps, that isnt much joy isnt it?" Crumbleinda said in a british accent, making the racers blink in surpise, but Crumbelinda steamrolled on, perching her hand on her hip as she carried in talking "I say, thats top hole hair I say" Crumbelinda told Snowanna, flicking her hair and making the afro-haired girl's eyes twitch irritably.

"Adorabeelze now," Baleena stated and immeditly Adorabeelze fell to her knees, spreading her arms out dramatically as she rolled her eyes up skyward "Oh why has thou lord forsaken me! Pray to spare me from thou dreaden needle of torture! I'm sorry for my sins like swearing, falling asleep in church, slapping Minty, putting my middle finger up the Surger Protector! SPARE ME PLEASE! PLEEEAA-" "golly, that's a bit over the top old chump, I'm sure it will be lovely jumbley! Why do ya just-" "SHUT UP!" Adorabeelze screamed at Crumbelinda, punching her and making her faint before Baleena grabbed Adorabeelz and dragged her away before she could attack the passed out Crumbekinda who was still mumbling in a britsh accent. As the door slammed shut as Baleena dragged the praying Adorabeelze inside and the silence filled the room again.

"We're the last 5..." Jubileena whispered and she, Rancis, Taffyta, Snowanna and Vanellope all glanced at each other nervously, then at the pile of unconscious racers lying on the floor.

"AAARRRRRGGGGGHH! LORD HELP ME!" Adorabeezle shrieked from next door.

"Well, this isn't nerve-wracking at all" Taffyta snorted. "Yep, don't ya just looove injection day" Snowanna murmered sarcastically and the door flew open and Baleena stood there, beaming cheerfully "glad you think so, because you're next Snowanna!"

Baleena leaned forward and grabbed the funky-haired racer, pushing Adorabeelze inside before she and Snowanna disappeared inside.

"Oooh, the lights are so pretty..they sparkle" Adorabeezle giggled but glanced behind her and let out another piercing shriek "THE DEMONS! THEIR THERE! RUN!" She bellowed, ran forward and smacked into the wall, making her spin drunkenly as she let out another high-pitched giggle "fun fun fun!" She mumbled before face-planting the floor, letting out a snore that rumbled the floor.

"Oh how feminine" Taffyta said sarcastically, wrinkling her nose.

The dreaded door opened again, and as Snowanna stepped forward she immeditly fainted before saying anything.

"Rancis!" Baleena smiled, ignoring Snowanna limp figure that was infront of the door. Rancis turned pale and reluctantly followed Baleena inside.

Vanellope, Taffyta and Jubileena turned to each other "the last 3" Taffyta stated calmly as the door flung open again and Racnis staggered inside "IM GONNA-WHOOPS!" Rancis shouted as he farted loudly, and let out a burp aswell "ew! For gumdrops sake Rancis!" Vanellope scolded in disgust, "or should we call you Rancid?" Jubileena added and Racnis grinned at them drunkenly, letting out another wall-shaking fart "wee-who! Seeeeexy girls! Loving the noses that you wear, very-" Rancis tripped over Snowanna limp body and sprawled over the floor, fainting.

"WHY IS EVERYONE FAINTING?!" Taffyta screamed.

"Jubileena now!" Baleena Banana-Bomb called out and Jubileena kept to her feet, her eyes wide "NEVER! YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" She yelled, but then Baleena took out a cherry-lollypop "I have a lollypop" She smiled, swaying the red lollypop temptingly in her fingers and Jubileena stared at her trance-like, before slowly following her inside the dreaded door. "Poor, poor Juby" Vanellope sighed.

"Huh, whatEVER! I bet that everyone is just making a big fuss over nothing becuase they're all massive babies!" Taffyta rolled her blue eyes and stood up when the door opened once again and walked past Baleena before she even asked, closing the door as Jubileena staggered into the room "lollypop, lollypop oh lolly lolly lollypop! Da dum dum dum" Jubileena wheezed, putting the sticky lollypop absent-mindedly into her hair.

She suddenly stared at Vanellope "HUNGRY!" She suddenly snapped, gnashing her teeth as she slowly advanced on the raven-haired girl.

Vanellope backed away from Jubileena "woah! Calm down! It's me, remember? Vanellope! Your friend?" Vanellope exclaimed. Jubileena ignored her and started tearing off pieces of the marshmallow bean bags, shoving them into her month with saliva dribbling down her chin, before she started pulling off the pictures on the ways and eating the candy-cane frames AND the actual picture too. "MMMMH! Good grub!" Jubileena stared at Vanellope again "better grub!" She hissed, and leapt at Vanellope but Vanellope smashed a piece of uneaten chair at Jubileena head and she fainted "sorry Jubileena" Vanellope said "I just don't want you turning cannibalistic!" The only reply the raven-haired president got was a mumbled "iiiiiiiii want candy..." From the cherry-themed racer.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH!" A shrill scream shattered the silence and Vanellope winced "did someone just put a chipmunk in the blender?" She said, and Taffyta dashed into the room, mascara dribbling down her cheeks in snail-trails "The darkness! dnt let it get me! The...walls...closing...too..much...darkness!...LI GHTNESS IS FADING!" Taffyta shrieked and Vanellope slapped her round her face "CUT IT OUT!" Vanellope yelled at her before the pink-clad racer crumpled to the ground.

"Oh jumping jiggawhats, Taffyta! Are you okay?!" Vanellope gasped, before the door slowly creaked open again and Baleena Banana-Bomb leered out of the darkness

"Hold out your arm please, it won't hurt...much."


	2. Chapter 2

All the Racers were still waiting in the injection waiting room, rubbing their red arms, wincing, and muttering sourly. "I can't believe I started talking like a British guy!" Crumbelinda exclaimed for the 5th time, and Taffyta let out burst of laughter "and Adorabeelze punched you!" She snorted, and was given a black look from Crumbelinda.

"And none can ever forget Swizzle squeaking like a stuck pig" Gloyd sniggered and Swizzle punched him on the arm furiously "alteast I didn't run into the injection room when I was trying to run _away _from it genius!" The unicorn-pop-themed racer snapped, and Gloyd punched him at the exact time when Swizzle punched him again; both hitting each other on their injected arms which made them squeal so loudly that it echoed for miles, shattering windows and making the ground rumble as people yelled in terror.

"EEEEEEEEEEEE!"

IN HERO DUTY:

"EEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Open fire! It's sound like the hounds of hell in a blender!" Colhoun screamed, firing everywhere and soon the air was full of bullets.

IN FIX-IT-FELIX:

"EEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Felix nearly fell off his building as Ralph actually did fall off, mud splattering his face as he fell into his mud puddle. "What is the jimminy-jamminy was that?" Fleix cried as he pushed his askew hat back in his head properly.

BACK IN SURGAR RUSH:

"Owwwww! My ears!" Snowanna complained as the other pained racers rubbed their ears in agreement, moaning. "My candle!" Candlehad wailed, pointing to her head as her started eyes starting shining with tears, and Jubileena gave her a comforting hug. While all this drama happened, a certain golden-haired boy sighed sadly '_Why did I make such a fool of myslef?' _Rancis crystal-blue eyes glowed with sadness, _'now Vanellope will think I'm just some disgusting idiot'_

Suddenly the injection door opened and Vanellope stood in the doorway, her eyes surprisingly harsh and scornful as she sneered at everyone.

"Vanellope!" Adorabeelze smiled as she walked over to her president, followed closely by the other racers "how are you? We were so worri-" "stay back commoners!" Vanellope ordered, her eyes narrowed.

The racers froze, shocked.

"Vanellope? Are you...o-okay?" Candlehead whimpered, and Baleena Banana-bomb suddenly appeared beside the raven-haired ruler, her tanned face pale "urm, slight problem" Baleena forced a grin "Vanellope had a reaction to the injection, making her codes freeze and act up, making her much harsher and strict" "what?!" Rancis yelped, "buts she still our president...right?" Vanellope scowled at Rancis;

"It's Princess Vanellope Von Schweetz to you!"


	3. Chapter 3

"So, Vanellope is stuck like this forever?!" Crumbelinda finally yelled when all the racers slowly came to realise the situation they were in.

Vanellope frowned "I said, its Princess Vanellope!" She scolded, raising her nose in the air snobbishly, "and where is my dress? I look like a vulgar racer in these petty drabs!" She added, waving her hand at her clothes; her normal attire of a hoodie and skirt with stockings.

All the racers eyes widened as they realised that this was defiantly not Vanellope!

"But Vanellope! We're your friends! Surely you must remeber us?" Candlehad sniffled sadly and Vanellope scowled at her "me? The Princess of Surgar Rush friends with peasents like you people! Ha!" She scorned, tossing her hair. Gloyd fell to his knees infront of Baleena Banana-bomb, "please tell us how to change her back! Please! She's driving me crazy and I haven't even talked to her yet!" Gloyd begged, his dark eyes wide and desperate, "she'll throw me in the Fungeon when I prank people!"

Baleena tapped her chin thoughtfully, her eyes puzzled "well, I do know a antidote but you have to-" Baleena suddenly stopped talking, her blonde hair swaying as she shook her head, "no, I can't tell you guys, I know that some of you guys are crazy enough-" Her eyes flickered to Gloyd and Swizzle "-to try and get the ingredients for the antidote, which is suicidel"

"Oh hell no! Please tell us! Vanellope can't stay like this!" Snowanna exclaimed and Vanellope stopped criticising the design of the waiting room long enough to glare at Snowanna "excuse me, but I'm perfect!" She snapped, "and get a brush for your hair! You look like you've never heard of a brush before, let alone dragged one through your matted pile of rat-tails!"

Snowanna glowered furiously at the insults, but Jubileena whispered to her "don't listen to her, she's not herself, she dosent mean it" And Snowanna nodded, beford turning away from the temporarily stuck-up ruler of Surgar Rush.

Baleena smiled nervously at the accusing stares of the annoyed racers, "w-well, I better be going!" Baleena started backing out of the room to the door, "sorry for any problems! Hope you enjoyed you injections!" At this, Swizzle stared at her in shock, "is she serious?!" He exclaimed, but Baleena only slipped inside the injection room, banging the door shut in response.

Taffyta knocked loudly on the door, "open up! Tell us how to change Vanellope back!" She yelled, her blonde hair fizzing with anger, kicking the door but to no avail.

Taffyta threw her hands up crossly, but Adorabeelze laid a hand on her shoulder "hey, cool it! We need to go back to the Castle and see if the royal library has any information on this" Adorabeezle told her, and Taffyta nodded reluctantly, starting following the other racers outside to their carts, pausing only to glare at the closed door.

As the racers walked up to their carts, Vanellope let out a shrill scream of horror.

"WHAT IS THAT?!" Vanellope shrieked, her face wrinkling with disgust like she smelt something horrible as she pointed to her cart, "OMG! How could I STAND to have driven that junk-heap in public before!" Vanellope wailed dramatically, flinging her hands up in the air "it is like, SO disgusting! It looks like a coco-bear had chewed it up and pooped it out! Like, EW!"

The racers stared at her in shock! This was HER cart, the wreck-it-mobile she was talking about! Her mismatched cart that she and Ralph had made was her most prized possession, no matter how crazily-made or odd-looking it was; and yet here she was, complaining about it! And she was talking very un-Vanellope like too.

"I absolutely refuse to drive that!" Vanellope stated brattishly, crossing her arms stubbornly.

All the racers sighed, looking at each other, "this is going to be a hard day" Crumbelinda murmered.


	4. Chapter 4

"Nope, nope, nope!" Minty repeated, muttering under her breath as she flung book after book over her shoulder, her green eyes narrowed as she scanned the title on a book, before throwing it over her shoulder again in the growing pile of useless books.

"Sooooo, how long is this going to go on for?" Jubileena sighed, propping her head on her shoulder lazily, as her eyes followed Minty running around the room frantically for medicine books. "Until we find the cure!" Adorabeelze yelled as she suddenly popped out of the pile of books, the books flying everywhere, a large blue and green book clenched in her hand as she waved it around wildly "and I think I found it!" "Oh thank cookies for that!" Taffyta sighed, and Snowanna nodded in agreement, before looking around curiously "hey, where's the boys?"

-Outside the library-

"This is just perfect!" Swizzle snapped, "we're stuck outside the library becuase Gloyd can't enter it!" "I told you, I burn when I step inside a library!" Gloyd protested. "Yeah, right!" Rancis joined the conversation, snapping his compact mirrior shut, and scowling at Gloyd. "I don't want to stay outside the library like a dumb larry, so you get inside the library now!" He ordered, and Gloyd rolled his eyes, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, right, I'm not taking orders from you! Pretty boy!" Gloyd told Rancis, not noticing Swizzle creeping up behind him with a mischievous gleam in his eyes, "and theres nothing you can do to make me go inside the lib- ARRRGGH!" Swizzle shoved Gloyd, and he stumbled inside the library entrance, and immediately let out a scream "OOOHHH, IT BURNS! IT BURNS!" Gloyd screamed, clenching his foot as he hopped around, yelling as his foot started bleeding.

"Woah," Swizzle muttered, scratching his head as he stared at Gloyd amusingly, "he's telling the truth. He's like a vampire, he can't step inside the library like the way a vampire can't step inside a church" "well, I suppose it doesn't matter to him becuase I dont think Gloyd can read anyway" Rancis smirked, flipping his compact mirrior open again.

"AAAARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHH! IT HURTS! THE PAIN!"

-Back in the library-

Adorabeezle opened the book, coughing from the dust that indicated that this book hadn't been opened in years, revealing yellowing sheets and curly writing. "What we need in a handful of a coco-bear fur, a blood-liquorice eagle egg, a chunk of cream from the top of mountain Ice-Death, and a can of fizz from the volcano of Fiery-Pain, which are all located on the other side of Surgar Rush, becuase they are too dangerous to be located near the racers..." When Adorabeelze stopped talking, everyone was silent, until Crumbelinda broke the silence

"well, now we know for certain why Baleena said it was suicidal to get the cure for Vanellope" The brown-haired racer stated simply.


	5. Chapter 5

"OH HELL NO! HELL NO! And I'll say it again...HELL NO!" Snowanna ranted, pacing up and down infront of the racers who were watching her.

All the racers were in Vanellope throne room (since Vanellope had rushed upstairs as soon as they had arrived at the castle to get changed out of these 'commeners clothes' as she called them,) sitting in a line infront of the throne as Snowanna protested violently about getting the ingredients for the cure. "I'm mean, seriously!? A handful of a coco-bear fur?! Blood-liquorice eagle egg?! A chunk of cream from the top of mountain Ice-Death?! And a can of fizz from the volcano of Fiery-Pain?! Are you serious?!" Snowanna screamed, "I WILL NOT LET YOU DO THIS!"

As odd as this may sound, Snowanna was a mother-figure to the rest of the racers, though with a calm, funky and energetic streak in her, she had a protective side too, taking care and giving advice to the girls while keeping the boys in check and making sure they don't get into too much trouble.

"Aw shucks, didn't know you cared Snow!" Gloyd called out, and Snowanna glared at him, "be quiet Gloyd Mercedes Orangeboar!" She snapped, making Swizz and Rancis burst out laughing, "your...middle...name..is..._Mercredes?!"_ Rancis spluttered, and Swizz was laughing so much his face was turning red.

Gloyd scowled at them, before pulling his hat over his face to hide his embarrassed cheeks that were rapidly flushing bright red.

Snowanna clapped her hands loudly to get attention again "anyway! I'm NOT allowing this to happen!" She stated, placing her hands on hips defiantly. Rancis abruptly stopped laughing, his azul-eyes widening as he stood up "but Snowanna! Then Vanellope will be stuck like that forever! We've only met the new her for a couple of minutes and she is already rude, annoying and mean! We can't live like that with her for the rest of our life! We need our president back! Please!" Rancis begged Snowanna.

_I need her back._ Rancis added in his head.

Snowanna violet eyes softened as she realised how much Rancis cared for the mischievous President. "You really do care about her don't you?" She told him softly, and Rancis nodded. Snowanna sighed in defeat, "I just don't want to lost you guys! You are my family, I don't want you hurt! And I won't be able to go with you all since I'll have to stay with Vanellope to make sure she is okay" Snowanna admitted, and Rancis placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "you won't lose us Snow" Rancis smiled warmly at the Afro-haired racer, getting a weak smile in response. "Yeah! You can't get rid of us that easily Snowy!" Swizzle called out cheerfully, and Snowanna chuckled reluctantly.

"Oh, I don't know guys! What if something goes wrong? What if-" Snowanna was cut off when Vanellope strode into the room, "bow before your Princess!" Vanellope commanded, and the racers jaws dropped in shock. Vanellope was wearing her Princess gown, (but she had made it even poofer, and looked like she had dumped a bucket of glitter over her too) and her hair was in her bun with a massive, pink crown on her head, with heaps of makeup smeared across her eyes.

"Well?! I ordered you to bow!" Vanellope screeched/ordered, her scarlet-lipsticked mouth looking too big for her face, and all the racers, apart from Rancis and Snowanna, fell to their knees but mostly from shock, not respect.

Snowanna turned back to Rancis, "okay, you need to get the cure as soon as possible"


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm really sick today, and I get to stay at home, so i decide to write anotherchapter :) enjoy! **

"Are we there yet?" Candlehead whined for the 100th time, and Crumbelina, Swizzle and Taffyta glanced at each other in despair.

"For the last time Candlehead" Swizzle hissed, "_ WE HAVENT REACHED IT YET!"_

Taffyta sighed in despair, and examined the map. 'What did I do to deserve to be stuck with the posh racer and the egotistical racer AND a dumbskull who can't even READ a map?!' Taffyta mentally groaned. All the racers (after Snowanna had given permission) agreed that the racers should collect the items that suit their skills and who work best with who, and all the racers had 5 days to get the ingredient and return.

Taffyta supposed that her determination would help them find the coco-bear, and Crumbelinda was surprisingly skilled in surviving in harsh weather while Swizzle and Candlehead would both be dumb enough to try and grab the coco-bears fur.

After a couple of minutes trying to read the badly-written map, she crumpled it up and shoved it in her pocket, kicking the dusty ground crossly. She hated this road trip! It was boring and they couldn't even drive becuase their carts couldn't travel through forest or mountains so they all decide that it was best to leave them behind. Letting out a quiet but frustrated snort she kicked at a small gum-drop pebble nearby but she had aimed badly, and tripped, sprawling across the floor and her head made a loud 'THUMP' on the ground.

"Hey, Taff, had a nice 'trip'?" Swizzle joked and Candlehead looked confused for a few moments before she finally got the joke and let out loud snorts of amusement.

Taffyta gritted her teeth, and stood back up. "Halarious!" She sneered, "I'm wetting myself with laughter" "that explains the bad smell then" Swizzle chuckled, and Taffyta eyes blazed as she stepped towards a smirking Swizzle but Crumbelinda leapt between them, rolling her eyes "yeah, REAL mature Swizz, real mature" Crumbelina said, and Swizzle eyes flashed with sadness before he turned away "whatever" He said glumly. Taffyta smirked triumphantly, before fishing the map out of pocket and reading it again "anyway, good news" Taffyta grinned "we're just several metres away from the coco-bear den-!"

"YAY!" Crumbelinda, Swizzle and Candlehead cheered.

"-But we just have to go through the Jungle of Misery!"

"..."

(((((10 minutes)))))

"OOOH! What's that!" Candlehead asked excitingly, examining a sickly green plant with yellow spots on it that had a pungent stench of foul socks around it, but before anyone could reply she had skipped off to poke a tiny, bright blue-and-yellow tree and licked it before pulling a disgusted face "icky icky ew!" She snorted, spitting on the ground.

Crumbelinda sighed, while Taffyta and Swizzle looked like they were on a verge of a physiological break-down, "when. Will. She. Shut. Up?!" Swizzle whispered to Crumbelinda, tugging at his hair in despair and Crumbelinda shrugged, "she's been asking us those questions for 10 WHOLE MINUTES!" Swizzle carried on, his voice getting high-pitched and crazed.

(Candlehead took this moment of panic to throw sticks at them, screaming "IM ALIVE!")

"Oh man up!" Crumbelinda snipped, and opened the map again before a grin slipped onto her lips "we're here!" She hissed lowly, glancing around warily and Taffyta appeared by her side, licking her lollypop lazily "great," She drawled "let the dumb green-haired girl and the even dumber green-haired boy get mauled to death by a hacked-off coco-bear. Genius Crumbs, absolute genius" "do you have a great idea?!" Crumbelina snapped, "and I wasnt planning to let Swizzle get killed anyway!"

"pity" Taffyta said simply, while Swizzle grinned "aw, you do care 'bout me don't ya Crumby?" Swizzle said, placing a arm around Crumbelinda shoulder which she immeditly shrugged off, making a flash of sadness past over Swizzle face "no, I just don't want Snowanna to scream at us for letting you get killed!" Crumbelinda stated, "anyway here's my plan: one of us will-...wait..._where's Candlehead?!"_

(((((In the Coco-Bear cave)))))

"Oh I love my candle!

Oh yes I do!

I would even love two!

To make it hoo!

Beucase I MOO!"

Candlehead sang cheerily as she skipped after the other racers, but suddenly noticed a dark cave "oooh! I might find a candle in there!" Candlehead giggled, bouncing into the cave but she suddenly stepped on something hard, making a loud 'crack' echo around the cave.

Candlehead gasped as she looked at what she stepping on.

A skeleton.

"Oh crack my cookie! I'm so sorry mister!" Candlehead yelped, moving her foot off his hand which had cracked down the middle of it. "I'm so sorry to disturb your nap! And I'm so so sorry, actaully im sorrier (A.N: **that is a deliberate grammar mistake!)** about your hand! Though really, you must eat more so you don't get so thin!" Candlehead pulled a chocolate bar out of her pocket "here you go!" She beamed, ignoring a odd snuffling sound from behind her, and she placed a square of chocolate inside the skeletion open mouth.

"I made it myself! It's called the- EEEEEEEEH!"

(((((Back with Crumblinda, Swizzle and Taffyta)))))

"Oh my gumdrops where is she?! She could be hurt!" Crumbleinda ranted, running around "she could be lost!" Taffyta added fearfully becuase Candlehead was like a sister to her. Swizzle just shrugged calmly, "eh, she'll be fine!" He said and before Crumbelinda and Taffyta could yell at him, a peircing scream rang through the air.

"That's Candlehead!" Crumbelinda shouted, and Taffyta raised her eyebrows at Swizzle "oh yeah, she's sound 100% fine"

Candlehead suddenly burst into the clearing, panting as she raced over to the racers "Candlehead!" Crumbelinda said, grabbing her in rib-crushing hug "what's the matter?"

Candlehead was bright red, trying to speak as she frantically waved her hands in the air, panic in her eyes "BEAR!" She shrieked, and as she said that, a giant coco-bear with bared fangs and giant claws lumbered into the clearing, it's dark eyes gleaming murderously.

The racers froze as if they were under a spell, until Taffyta screamed "RUN!"

The spell was broken as the racers sprinted for their lives to the trees, and the coco-bear lunged forward, snarling viscously as it made a bee-line for Candlehead. "OH HARIBO NO!" Crumblelinda yelled as she picked up a rock and flung it at the coco-bear and it turned it head towards the Italian-dessert themed racer as it let out a growl and swiped at her with a massive paw and sent her tumbling to the ground.

"Crumbs!" Taffyta and Candlehead scremed as the coco-bear stood over a petrified Crumbelinda, a paw on ether side of her head as its fangs were bared a mere centimetre form her face.

"GET OFF OF HER!" Swizzle yelled, charging from the bushes with a sharpened stick in his hand and he plunged the pointed end into the coco-bear, making him roar in pain, then whirl round to swipe Swizzle heavily with his paw, making him crash into the ground painfully, before lumbering off back to its cave.

"Swizzle! No!" Crumbelinda yelled, running over to him. Candlehead and Taffyta looked at each other worriedly, before following Crumbelinda.

"Swizzle! Are you okay?" Crumbelinda asked frantically, and Swizzle smiled painfully at her "I'm okay Crumbs, are you okay?" He asked, and Crumbelinda smiled at him "oh Swizz, that was the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me" She told him, before kissing him on the cheek, making him blush ruby-red.

"I'm sorry that I didn't get the fur" Swizzle said ruthfully, and Candlehead suddenly grinned "but I did!" Candlehead beamed, and in her hand was a clump of dark-brown fur.


	7. Chapter 7

"What dress do you think suits my eyes?" Vanellope asked, "the blue-" Vanellope held up a sparkly, tight dress that had sliver hemmings "the green-" She held up a light green dress with golden swirls printed in it, "or the pink?" Vanellope said, holding up a massive poofy dress that made Snowannas eyes ache with silver sparkles and puffed sleeves on it, and Snowanna choked on her drink, spraying coke everywhere, "_pink?" _Snowanna spluttered, wiping the drink off of her chin, "_pink?! But you HATE pink Vanellope!"_

Vanellope glared at Snowanna coldly. "For gumdrops sake you peice of filth! Dont you dare ruin my carpet!" She snapped, throwing a coat-hanger at Snowanna and the coat-hanger smacked against her face, making her eyes water painfully.

"And I don't care what you say!" Vanellope screamed at the cowering Snowanna, "I'm wearing this dress becuase I don't want to look like a disgusting peasant like you! Ugh! How do you live with yourself?!" Vanellope strode past Snowanna, pushing her violently out of the way as she passed her so Snowanna fell to the floor.

Vanellope paused at the bathroom door, glancing back to sneer at Snowanna "and it's Princess to you"

-5 minutes later-

"Commoner! Get me my make-up bag! And don't forget my hairbrush!" Vanellope ordered, and Snowanna nodded obediently before walking into Vanellope bathroom, her head hanging low, and she stopped to glance back to see Vanellope sitting at her vanity heck, admiring herself in the mirrior with a vain smirk on her face, but stopped when she saw Snowanna staring at her.

"What are you doing?! Get me my stuff you worthless lump of codes!" Vanellope screamed, and Snowanna hurried inside the bathroom to grab the make-up bag and hairbrush before walking back to Vanellope who snatched the stuff from Snowanna without a thank-you. "Took you long enough!" Vanellope scolded and plopped herself back down on her vanity stool.

Snowanna rolled her eyes, "took you long enough!" She repeated scornfully, under her breath.

"What was that?!" Vanellope snapped and Snowanna eyes widened "n-nothing!" She stammered and Vanellope glared at her, before turning back to the mirrior "curl my hair! Now!" She ordered, and Snowanna picked up the curling-tong before beginning to curl Vanellope hair sullenly.

"OW! OUCH! YOU DUMB MORON!" Vanellope suddenly shrieked, slapping the iron-curlers out of Snowanna hands so they clattered to the ground.

Vanellope staggered to her feet, clutching her head as she glared at Snowanna icily "you burnt me!" She bellowed, picking up a discarded shoe from the ground and chucking it at Snowanna, and it pummelled Snowanna in the stomuch painfully. "For cookie's sake, everyone is worthless and useless! Especially you!" Vanellope sneered before striding towards the bathroom "oh, and by the way" Vanellope added "when I get back, you will have cleaned this all up, understand?" Vanellope pointed to the clothes and shoes that were left on the ground.

Snowanna dared meet Vanellope cold gaze "and if I don't?"

Vanellope let a cold smile flicker across her lips "you will be very, very sorry" And with that she entered the bathroom, slamming the door loudly.

Snowanna sighed sadly, "I hope that they get the ingredients soon"

**Author note:**

**Oh god, I hate how I made Vanellope act! Poor Snowanna! But I had to guys, or the story wouldn't of made sense becuase if Vanellope acted normal then everyone would of gone on a long, dangerous quest for nothing **

**P.s: everyone else (ALL THE RACERS EXCEPT SNOWANNA) have already set out on quests for the ingredient but I'm just doing one group trying to find the ingredient chapter by chapter with an occasional mean-ass Vabellope chapter thrown in **


	8. Chapter 8

"We're off to see the Wizard! The wonderful wizard of Oz! Oh we're off-"

"THERE IS NO WIZARD TO GO SEE JUBY!" Gloyd shouted, "THE ONLY FUDGING THING WE'RE OFF TO SEE IS A GIANT BLOOD-EAGLE SO IT CAN PECK OUR EYE-BALLS OUT WHEN WE TRY TO STEAL ITS EGG!"

"hey! Calm down!" Minty intervened, and Gloyd turned to her "I CAN'T CALM DOWN! IM STUCK WITH TWO GIRLS ON A ROAD TRIP IN A DESERT WITHOUT CARTS, TO STEAL A FUDGING EAGLE EGG! AAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!"

"ARRRRGGGGGGGHHHHH!" Minty screamed back at him, and Jubileena joined in as well

"AAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" Our three (cough) crazy (cough) heros screamed in a middle of a desert, then Jubileena fainted of loss of oxygen becuase she screamed too much.

"Oh well done! Look what you've done!" Minty snapped at Gloyd,

"me?! I didn't do it!"

"you're the one that started screaming like a girl!"

"better to be a girl then a girl with a cabbage on her head!"

"but you have a pumpkin on your head moron!"

"so?"

"so!"

"so what?"

"SHUT UP!" Minty snapped, "how are we meant to find this fudging eagle anyway-!?"

"ur, Minty?"

"-this desert goes on for miles! It could be anywhere!-"

"Minty"

"-and it's meant to live on a fudging mountain too! How can we climb up a mountain?!-"

"Minty!"

"-and Jubileena is dead to the world and we meant to carry her! How can we carry her when we cant even find the eagle?!-"

"MINTY!" Gloyd yelled "THE FUDGING EAGLE IS RIGHT THERE!"

"where?"

"THERE!"

"oh yeah!...FUDGE! IT'S GOT JUBILEENA!" Minty shrieked

Indeed you are right Meeny! (Minty: My names Minty! Me: fascinating) for a massive eagle with feathers the colour of fire had swooped out of nowhere, it's dagger-like talons shining as they picked up Jubileena who screamed it terror:

"HOLY MOTHER OF FUDGE!"

"Language Juby!" Gloyd shouted up to her, "just becuase you're being carried off by a blood-thirsty eagle who is probably planning to disembowel you, still dosen't give you a reason to swear!"

"FOR FUDGE SAKE JUST GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!"

"Alright, alright, sheesh" Gloyd muttered, as the blood-liquorice eagle started to take off.

Gloyd pulled a book out of nowhere (A.N: Becuase, you know, stuff like that magically happens in movies) and opened a page and started to read. "Wait, when could you read?!" Minty asked.

Gloyd shook his head "I can't" "then why do you have a book on-" Minty read the title "-Peppa Pig?" "becuase Peppa Pig is badass, that's why. And I only use books to do this" Gloyd suddenly threw the book at the blood-liquorice eagle, and it thudded against its head.

Dizzy, the eagle was flung to the side by the force of the badass Peppa Pig book, and Jubileena was thrown into the air, screaming.

"_I believe I can fly..._

_I got caught by the F.B.I_

_But all I wanted was a bag of chips..._

_So I kicked him in his manly bi-"_

"Gloyd! NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR YOUR FUDGING TERRIBLE MUSIC!" Minty yelled, and Gloyd scowled, hurt, before clicking off his IPie "just thought is was a appropriate moment" Gloyd muttered, and Minty rolled her eyes "how is that appropriate music?" She hissed and Gloyd stuck his tounge out at her "she is FLYING throguh the AIR! And the song is about FLYING! Duuuh!"

Minty sighed at him before they both looked back at the shrieking Jubileena who was still taking a very long time to hit the ground "CATCH ME!" Jubileena screamed and Minty ran forward "don't worry Juby! Ive got you! I got you! I-"_  
_

Jubileena hit the ground heavily a metre away from Minty.

"-don't got you..." Minty trailed off. Jubileena sat up and glared "thanks a bunch!" She scowled, and Minty grinned "your welcome!" She beamed and Jubileena face-plamed "sarcasm, Minty, sarcasm..." She murmered.

"Hey guys! Look at what the eagle creped out when I threw the Peppa Pig book at it!" Gloyd grinned, and in his hands was a dark-red blood-liquorice eagle egg.

**Author note:**

**Yeah, kind of a crazy WTF chapter but I wanted to add some crazy comedy.**

**But what I want to know if does anyone read this story or should I just delete it? **

**I'm getting (or was getting) a decent amount of reviews but I need favs and foollows too. But recently for my last 2 chapters hardly ANYONE even reviewed! **

**Please REVIEW, FAV AND FOLLOW **


	9. Chapter 9

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Snowanna heard Vanellope scream, and Snowanna immediately rushed into her room.

'Oh no!' Snowanna thought as she raced to Vanellope rooms 'what if she being held hostage?! What is Turbo has come back? WHAT IF THE ANGRY GINGER GUY FROM YOUTUBE IS TAKING HER SOUL?!'

Snowanna burst into Vanellope room "what's the matter Princess?!" Snowanna gasped and Vanellope turned to her with tear-filled eyes "I. CAN'T. FIND. THE. PERFECT. SHOES. FOR THIS...THIS...DRESS!" Vanellope wailed, flinging herself on her bed dramatically, sobbing wildly so mascara trickled down her face.

Snowanna face-palmed.

"Oh yes, the humanity" Snowanna said sarcastically, but Vanellope seemed oblivious to her sarcasm "I REFUSE to go out like this! I MUST FIND THE PERFECT SHOES!" She shrieked, "and I MUST find them! Search for them peasant!" Vanellope screamed at Snowanna, her voice cracking a mirrior.

"Geesh, who shat in her breakfast this morning" Snowanna muttered, and Vanellope threw a lipstick at her "I WANT MY SHOES!" She shrieked, and threw herself on the ground, and began screaming and shrieking loudly, kicking her legs in the air "SHOOOOOOOEEEEEESSSSS!" She bellowed, her face rapidly turning red.

"You have got to be kidding me" Snowanna said to herself. "A hissy fit? Really?!"

"GIMME SHOES YA SPRINKLE-CRUCHING DWEEB!" Vanellope hollered at Snowanna.

"Oh hell no! What did you just call me batch?!" Snowanna yelled, her already-thin paitence snapping, grabbing Vanellope by the hair, and started slapping her face while screaming "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!"

-While downstairs-

"_Oh Im a barbie girl!_

_ In the barbie wooorld! _

_Life in plastic, its fantastic! You_ _can brush my hair!_

_undress me everywhere!_

_Imagination, life is your creation!_

_COME ON BARBIE LET'S GO PARTY!-"_

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!? WHATS WRONG WITH YOU?! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!"

Sighing, Sour Bill switched off his IPie as he heard something like Snowanna screaming, "why did they have to interrupt my favourite song?" Sour Bill mumbled as he took off the pink wig he was wearing and hid it under his pillow. Then, mumbling under his breath, he walked up to Vanellope room and opened the door "Princess?" He asked "is everything alright?"

Vanellope looked up from shoving a lipstick tube up Snowanna nose "yah! Why would yer ever think for something wrong with a beeee-YOUtiful ruler like me in charge?!"

Sour Bill just looked on as Snowanna twisted round to tug at Vanellope hair and the two racers rolled over and over the ground screaming, "yes, I wonder why I ever thought of such a preposterous thing like that" He muttered sarcastically and Vanellope looked up at him briefly from the fight "ay, wot does preposterous mean?"

"YOU DOODY-MUCHING BATCH!" Snowanna screamed as she pushed Vanellope off her.

Vanellope eyes turned red and you could hear a bomb blow in her (now-tiny) brain "YOU MOTHER FUDGER!" She wailed, "I WILL GIVE YOU A TERRIBLE PUNISHMENT!" Vanellope pulled off her pink glove, her eyes crackling with icy fire as she bared her tiny teeth dangerously.

It was safe to say she was fudged-off.

Snowanna and Sour Bill waited for Snowanna punishment with baited breath.

Vanellope raised her hand with the glove dangling from it, and then...slapped Snowanna lightly across the face with it.

Snowanna stared at her. "You HAVE to be fudging kidding me"

**_Author NOTE:_**

**_I want to thank ALL you wonderful/amazing/brilliant/FUDGING BRILLENT/ spectacular people who reviewed last chapter when I was feeling down! _**

**_And sorry about the ending, got a writers block :(_**

**_And incase you are wondering, yes, the spelling errors in Vanellope speech (Vanellope: PRINCESS VANELLOPE!) ARE deliberate; I'm trying to make her a annoying, dumb, vain and chavy brat. _**

**_Thanks for reviews!_**


	10. Chapter 10

Snowanna struggled to hold the huge silver tray up, and banged on Vanellope door loudly "FOOD! COME GET IT!" She bellowed, "and don't be surprised that I'm not acting civil! I still have lipstick up my nose from our fight!" At this Snowanna sneezed violently, and pink boogers flew out from her nose and spattered against the wall, "which gave me _pink _boogers too!"

Vanellope opened the door, dressed in a bright yellow dress that would give you a mirage with a big yellow bow the size of a gob-stopper and yellow heels.

"About time!" She snapped, shoving on massive sun-glasses as the song '_Too Cool' _blared out in her room, making Snowanna half-deaf "get in here then!" Snowanna followed Vanellope inside her room and placed the tray down in her bed. Vanellope looked at food and gave a loud, blood-curdling shriek of disgust.

"There goes another window then" Snowanna muttered.

"OMGEEE! Do ya really think I'm gonna eat SWEETS?" Vanellope yelled, and shoved the tray off her bed, the hot strawberry-soup burning Snowanna, "I CAN'T SEE!" Snowanna shouted, "AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT YOU LITTLE BATCH! And how can you not eat sweets?! Open your eyes precious! WE LIVE IN A LAND OF SWEETS!"

"Don't swear at your ruler!" Vanellope snapped, popping a piece of chewing gum in her mouth, chewing it loudly as she glared at Snowanna "and we're going shopping! I only have 89 dresses! LOL! How can I live like that!? I need atleast 160 dresses!"

"Aw, you poor girl! The hardships you suffer" Snowanna said grumpily, sarcasm clear in her voice as she set about clearing up the smashed strawberry-soup bowl. "OMG, I know, right!" Vanellope carried on, unable to understand the sarcasm in Snowanna voice, then she tripped over a hair-curler and face planted on the floor.

Snowanna just stared at her.

"Oh"

"ARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHHMMMMMRRRRRAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHGHHHH HAAAAAAAAOO!"

Vanelloped screamed, throwing a mascara tube at the window and shattered it, (becuase the mascara tube was somehow able to shatter glass) Snowanna clamped her hands over her ears as Vanellope continued screaming like a banshee.

"SHUT THE FUDGE UP!" Snowanna shouted, but Vanellope ignored her.

"Fine! Let's just go shopping!" Snowanna surrendered, and Vanellope immediately stopped screaming "OMG babe! Heck yeah! I'm just gonna get ma purse!" As Vanellope raced off, Snowanna sighed "what have I gotten myself into?"

-10 Minutes Later- (dun, dun, duuuuun!)

Snowanna was seriously considering killing herself.

She was hoping that someone would shoot her or something.

Anything.

Anything to end this torture.

"And then she said whatever, then I was like yes ever, then she said something about her new boyfriend, who is just OMG! He is, like, soooo old school! He likes wearing beanie hats! Like OMG, ewwwww!" Vanellope babbled, pulling out dress after dress.

"Hey, do ya like this one?" Vanellope asked, and flung a powder-blue dress with pink and red sparkles on it, in Snowanna face.

"Yeah, its great, whatever"

"Hey Vanellope and Snowanna!" A familiar voice said behind them, making the two racers turn around to see Ralph smilling at them. Snowanna waved at him, smiling, but Vanellope just glared at him "OMG, get the fudge away from us!"

Ralph smile faltered, "what's the matter Vanellope? We're best friends"

"Look yo fudging, knuckle-dragging hulk, just because you defeated a tyrant who ruined my life and turned others racers against me, saved my game and saved my life, doesn't mean that we're friends! And yeah, you might have given me my own cart, and you might have been the only person who was my friend for a long time...But that still dosen't mean we're friends!" Vanellope snapped.

Ralph blinked at her, shocked, and Snowanna tugged on his arm lightly; "er, Ralph? Need to talk to you"

After Snowanna had pulled Ralph away from Vanellope, she began to tell Ralph the whole accident that had happened to Vanellope.

"-And that's why the others have gone to find the ingredients for the antidote" Snowanna finished.

"Wait, wait, wait, so let me get this straight" Ralph said, rubbing a large hand over his face in stress, "the injection made Vanellope act like a spoilt, annoying diva and all the other racers have gone out on a crazy, dangerous trip to find the cure for her?!"

Snowanna nodded.

Ralph sighed heavily, "well, as long as Vanellope gets back to normal soon, I'm fine with this whole messed up fiasco. But-" Ralph raised his hand up as Snowanna started to walk away, "promise me that Vanellope will get cured. Right? You promise?"

Snowanna took a deep breath "I promise"

**Authors note:**

**Gah, the start to the summer holidays have been such a pain! On the second day of the summer holidays, I've been sick with a stomuch bug and had been vomiting everywhere (ergh) and before that I had lost the charger to my Ipad so I couldn't update for a while :( but I'm better now and ready to keep on writing :D**


	11. Chapter 11

"Come on Rancis!" Adorabeelze called over her shoulder, looking perfectly at ease with climbing up a massive, snow-covered mountain with crumbling rocks and jagged ravines.

Rancis, however, wasn't as keen.

"ARRGH!" He yelled, as his hand slipped from the icy rock, and he was hanging from a tiny rock ledge with just one hand. Rancis shut his eyes tightly "okay, this is _not _happening. I'm going to wake up and Vanellope will be fine, everyone will be happy, Vanellope will fall in love with me and my great looks, la de da, we'll grow up, get married, have kids and everyone will be happy."

Rancis opened his eyes slightly to see if he was still about to fall to his death.

And yes, dear reader, he was about to fall to his death.

"EEEEEERRRRRRGGGGAAAAAAHHHHH!" Rancis screamed, his voice shattering his pocket mirror. "HELP HELP! OH FOR MOTHER OF FUDGE SAKE, HEEEELLLLPPPPP MMEEEEE-" Rancis was silenced as a hand suddenly yanked him up, and he collapsed, shivering, onto the ledge that he was previously hanging from moments before. "Thanks...Adora..." Rancis panted, and the snow-loving racer rolled her eyes at him "hey, I had to save your butt or you would of burst my ear drums" She stated, rolling her eyes teasingly.

Rancis grinned sheepishly, "heh, yeah, sorry about that"

Adorabeezle shrugged, "Hey, good news is that we only have to climb another 290 metres!" She told Rancis, and his shoulders slumped mireseblely "yay..." He sighed, "Another 3 hours of us getting brusied by falling rocks, getting frostbite in our fingers, and nearly getting killed." "No, not 'us'" Adorabeezle corrected him, "it's 'you'. I'm nt the one whose complained for about the whole...oh, I don't know...whole trip, maybe?"

Rancis grimaced. "Well, instead of climbing dangerous mountains where I could snap my neck, I prefer to do other things like-" "-trying to pluck up the courage to ask Vanellope out?" Adorabeelze cut in with a sly smirk.

Rancis turned red and Adorabeelze grinned, "I rest my case" She stated, before turning and starting to climb the mountain again. She paused to look back at Rancis, "you coming cupcake?"

-Later-

"Arrrgh! I can't do this any more!" Rancis wailed, "how long have we been climbing for?!"

Adorabeezle looked down at Rancis, disbelief etched over her face "dude, we've only been climbing for 7 minutes..."

Rancis stared at her in horror, before banging his head loudly on the rock.

-1 painful hour late-

"Ow! My bum! Ow! My hands! Ow! My legs! Ow! My legs! Ow-"

Adorabeelze gritted her teeth, and was about to reach up and grab a rock to throw down at Rancis's head when suddenly...

Voldemort appered and bombed them, and they all blew up.

The end.

Nah! Just kidding!

Adorabeelze gritted her teeth, and was about to reach up and grab a rock to throw down at Rancis's head when suddenly, her hand closed on thin air, and she screamed as she nearly fell. "NO! DON'T KILL ME!" Rancis screamed, and Adorabeezle rolled her eyes at him "chill Rancis! We're at the top of the mountain!" Adorabeezle couldn't help grinning triumphantly as she clambered over the top, and stood up, "woah! Check this view!" She shouted, and Rancis nodded when he got up to the top of the mountain, "awesome!"

He agreed, then walked over to a big chunk of cream that was covering the mountain "now let's get the cream, and we can go home and pretend this never happened"

-But hiding behind a massive chunk of cream-

A hooded figure glared out at Rancis and Adorabeelze as they began scooping up handfuls of cream. "Oh no you don't!" The mysterious figure hissed, pulling a wand from their pocket "yatoma atowa zaragis!" The figure muttered, and the wand glowed a sickly green, moments before a ear-shattering roar ripped through the air.

As the cloaked figure heard the roar, they smiled coldly.

"Turbo-tastic!"

-Back to Rancid..I mean Rancis and Adorabeezle-

"Hey! Rancid! Did you hear that?"Adorabeezle asked, looking around nervously. Rancis paused in picking up the cream and shoving in his pockets, but after a moments he shook his head "no, what are you talking about?" He asked, "and my name is Rancis!" "I thought I heard a roar of a...no, it can't be!" Adorabeezle ignored Rancis's name statement, and instead started shoving the cream in her pockets as fast as she could. "Rancid! Come on! Get the cream and go! We need to leave! Now!" She yelled at Rancis, and Rancis stared at her. "What the fudge are you talking about?!"

As soon as Rancis said that, a earth-shattering roar shook the earth, and thundering feet shook the ground. Adorabeezle and Rancis let out a surprised shout as the cream-snow around them shook. Suddenly, a massive head peered over them, his icy-blue eyes blazing: a massive ape-like monster glared at them, it's muscular body covered with white fur, and it's slavering mouth was filled with dagger-like fangs, gleaming in the sun.

"What the heck IS that?!" Rancis exclaimed, and Adorabeelze swallowed nervously before answering:

"That, Rancid, is the Yarshmallow-Yeti...RUN!"

At this Adorabeelze grabbed Rancis and they ran, screaming in terror. The Yarshmallow-Yeti bellowed angrily before racing after them, gnashing its fangs as its eyes gleamed with murderous hunger. "Faster, Rancid, faster!" Adorabeelze shrieked, as the earth around them trembled under the massive feet of the Yarshmallow-Yeti. "What...do...you...think...I'm...doing?!" Rancis shouted, panting as he stumbled and tripped over the cream-snow, "and...my..name...is...Rancis!"

The Yarshmallow-Yeti growled and snarled behind them, it's disgusting breath hot on their heels. Rancis screamed as the Yarshmallow-Yeti snapped at him, narrowly missing his leg, "bad monkey! Bad monkey!" Rancis yelled, and Adorabeelze rolled her eyes as she jumped over another mound of cream-snow, 'great' She thought, 'Im going to die with a screaming wuss who thinks that a blood-thirsty Yarshmallow-Yeti is a monkey'

But just as Adorabeelze thought that, she and Rancis had turned round the corner of a big cliff and she looked up to see that at the top of the cliff there was lots and lots of fresh snow at the very edge of the cliff. Adorabeezle grinned triumphantly as a idea formed inside her brain, and she glanced back to see that the Yarshmallow-Yeti had fallen behind them several metres. Adorabeelze prayed that they would have enough time.

Halting by a big rock, she darted behind it and pulled Rancis with her so they crouched behind it. "What are you doing?! This rock won't protect us!" Rancis exclaimed, his face flushed from fear and running. "Shh!" Adorabeelze hissed, and peeped behind the rock to see the Yarshmallow-Yeti pacing around angrily, looking around for his prey that had disappered. Adorabeelze looked back at Rancis, "look, Rancis I have a plan and you have to trust me, okay?" She told Rancis, and paused for him to nod before she carried on "okay...scream."

"What?" Rancis said, confused, "yup, scream as loud as you can" Adorabeelze told Rancis, but Rancis shook his head stubbornly. "How the fudge can screaming help us?!" He replied, "we should just make a run for it!" "yeah, then get spotted and killed immedialty!" Adorabeelze shot back, "just trust me okay! Please!" "no! I'm going to run for it!" Rancis stated, and turned to run.

Adorabeelze scowled, "look, Rancid, I didn't want to do this but you have left me no choice..." As Rancis turned round to see what Adorabeelze meant, Adorabeelze had leant forward and snipped the curl off Rancis hair.

Rancis suddenly froze, and Adorabeelze held her breath.

"AAAAAAAAAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAA AAGGGGGGGGGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Rancis screamed, his voice so loud and pericing that Adorabeelze had to clamp her hands over her ears. "MMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY HHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRR!" Rancis bellowed, and even the Yarshmallow-Yeti stopped growling and whimpered in pain as Rancis's scream nearly shattered his ear-drums. The cream-snow on the tip of the cliff trembled, then started to crumble slowly, but as Rancis's scream continued all the cream-snow started to tumble heavily down the cliff uncontrollably, creating a avalanche.

"AAAAAAEEEERRRRRAAAGGGGGGGGGHH-" Adorabeelze clapped her hand over Rancis's mouth and, ignoring his poisonous glare, whispered "what's that noise?"

A low, but deep rumbling sound had filled the air, and as she and Rancis peered over the top of the stone, their eyes widened as they saw a massive, thunderous avalanche of snow heading towards them! "Yeah!" Adorabeelze fist-pumped, "my plan worked!" "THIS IS YOUR PLAN?!" Rancis yelled, "to make me scream so to get us killed in a avalanche?!" At this, Adorabeelze frowned. "No! To get rid of the Yarshmallow-Yeti, and look! It worked!" Adorabeelze pointed several metres away, where the Yarshmallow-Yeti had just been crushed under the massive wave of invincible snow.

Rancis glared at Adorabeelze, "but guess what genius! The avalanche is going to crush us too!"

"What?!" Adorabeelze gaped, and looked back at the oncoming avalanche. "Oh...guess your right...GO GO GO!" She screamed, and scrambled up then started running away. "Wait! Wait for m-" Rancis's words were swept away as the avalanche thundered upon him, filling his mouth with thick cream that made him choke as he was flung over and over again in the massive tidal wave of snow-cream, flailing uselessly as he was chucked about like a rag-doll.

Adorabeelze panted heavily as she stumbled over the thick snow-cream, and when she glanced back her eyes widened in shock: a gigantic wave of snow-cream rushed upon her before she had time to scream, and she could barely raise her arms or kick her legs as the snow-cream tossed her about effortlessly. Adorabeelze gulped for breath when she somehow struggled to the top of the avalanche. Blinking the snow-cream out of her eyes, she gasped when she saw Rancis clawing his way through the snow-cream. "Rancis!" She shrieked, and she reached for him when another wave of snow-cream pushed her back down under the snow.

Adorabeelze fought to get back to the surface of the snow-cream, but she couldn't and she felt her chest tighten painfully for the lack of oxygen, before the world faded to black...

Blackness.

"Adora..."

Still blackness.

"Adora..wake up..."

She sensed some feeling come back to her limbs, but she still felt too weak...

"Adora.."

She groaned, a sharp pain in her head throbbing.

"Adora.."

She wished that the stupid voice would shut up.

"Adora!"

"WHAT?!" She screamed, her eyes snapping open as she sat bolt upright. Rancis smirked at her, "glad to see your awake" Adorabeelze groaned as pain in her head stabbed at her again. "Ugggh.." She sighed, rubbing her eyes, "where are we?" Adorabeelze blinked as she realised that she and Rancis were sitting in a big puddle of melted cream-snow. "We are below the mountain. The avalanche went over the side of the mountain, and carried us with it, so we are soon able to head home"

"But what about the ingredient cure? For Vanellope?" Adorabeelze asked, and Rancis grinned triumphantly and pointed to the ground around them, "Dora, we're sitting in a massive lake of snow-cream from Mountain Ice-Death. I don't think we need to worry about the ingredient. Let's go home."

AUTHOR NOTE:

SORRY BUT I'VE BEEN SLIGHTLY STUCK ON THIS STORY AND CONSIDERING DUMPING IT :/ REVIEW PLEASE!


	12. Chapter 12

Snowanna POV:

"Where are they?!" I fretted, pacing up and down nervously. All the racers have returned with the ingredients.

All, but Rancis and Snowanna.

"Snowanna, chill!" Swizzle tried to comfort me, placing a hand on my shoulder. "I'm sure that Rancis just lost track of time while staring at himself in the mirrior while Adora screams at him" "Don't tell me to calm down!" I snapped angrily, "Rancis and Snowanna could of injured themselves! They could of got lost! They could of got stuck up on the mountain! It's not called Mountain Ice-Death becuase some weirdo thought it is a cheery name! They could of-" I stopped talking as I noticed the worried and frightened looks appearing on the other racer's faces.

"Sorry Swizz for snapping at you, I'm worried" I apologised to Swizzle, and he shrugged, "it's fine, no stress."

But just as Swizzle said that, the doors to the throne room slammed open, before Rancis staggered in looking like he was about to have a physiological break-down, while Adorabeelze swaggered grinning. "Long time no see," Adorabeelze grinned, before being crushed to death by me in a death-hug, "don't you EVER scare me like that again!" I scolded/laughed, "but have you got the ingredient?" At this, Rancis stumbled up to me, "yes...we have the ingredient..." Rancis gasped, "we have the ingredient...We got it after climbing up a life-threatening cliff, getting chased by a bloody-thirsty monster who wanted to rip our throats out _and _nearly dying in a _avalanche!"_ Rancis shrieked, before stumbling but Taffyta managed to grab him before he hit the ground.

"Come on! We need to go to the medical room to make the potion for Vanellope!" Taffyta pointed out, and we nodded in agreement before following her to the medical room. The medical room was a smallish stone room with a cauldron in the middle that was carved out of gobstopper.

"Adorabeelze, Gloyd and Swizzle can you put the ingredients in the cauldron?" Minty asked, running to the old bookcase that was in the corner of the room and pulled it out, before balancing it on the ancient stand that stood before the cauldron; then began filling the cauldron up with foul smelling blue-grey liquid while Taffyta placed Rancis on a small bed that was shoved to the side of the room.

The mentioned three racers nodded before placing the hank of coco-fur and blood-eagle liquorice egg inside the couldron, shortly followed by Adorabeelze placing the chunk of cream inside as well.

I watched this closely, frowning. I felt that there was something missing, but I couldn't put my finger on it so I ignored it. 'It must just be nerves' I decided before asking Minty "okay, what now?" "we throw Vanellope inside the cauldron?" Gloyd suggested, grinning while Swizzle chortled, "no way! The massive, poofy dress would keep her afloat!"

"That is, if we could pick Vanellope up with all that make-up weighing her down," I heard Jubileena giggle and I choked back a grin at the thought of Vanellope looking like she had dressed in the dark, and frowned at them. "C'mon guys! Concentrate!" I told them, before looking at Minty expectantly. Minty nodded, before reading from the medical book "we need the patient for the cure, Vanellope, to drink a cup-full of the antidote to cure her while three people say what they like best about her and why they want her back."

I grinned at the last bit, glancing at Rancis, who was standing up from his panic attack from the mission, and I saw how he tried to hide the blush staining his cheeks when he heard the last bit by looking at the couldron like it was the most interesting thing he had ever seen. "I, Rancis and Adorabeelze will do it." I stated, since Rancis had a (_cough_) extremely obvious (_cough_) crush on Vanellope, while I and Adorabeelze were her closest friends.

Minty nodded, "alright then. Can you get Vanellope down?" She asked, and I winced but nodded. "Alright but brace yourself..." I warned them, before opening the medical door and calling out for Vanellope.

"Why?! I don't need or want to do anything you say!" Vanellope shrieked back at me from her room. "I'm watching my fav TV show, Toddlers and Tiara's! It gives a good message to all those stupid, strict parents to let their snot-nosed kids dress up like hookers, shove moutains of make-up on their faces, dye their delicate skin orange, and waddle around with massive dresses because then the kids realise that it only matters what's on the inside that matters and their innocent childhood is ruined! It's perfect!"

My eye twitched as I tried not to march up to her room and drag Vanellope down by her hair.

Instead I shouted "Wow! Candlehead are you serious? Are you saying that you found 100 lipstick tubes, 200 dresses and 300 heels? But that you DON'T want them? So for some reason you're going to put them in the MEDICAL ROOM?!"

In a clattering whirlwind of sparkly pink shoes, too much make-up and too much perfume that she made me nearly asthmatic, Vanellope shot down the stairs and into the Medical room.

I quickly followed her and saw everyone staring in shock and horror at what Vanellope looked like, "sweet lord of candy!" Crumbelinda gasped, "what have you done to yourself Vanellope?!" "I done myself fabulous 'tanks!" Vanellope snapped, (ignoring Minty wince at her bad vocabulary) after peering at herself in a compact mirrior, "and for the last fudging time, it's Princess Vanellope! And I the only reason why I came down here to honour you peasants with my presence is because I need the shoes! Makeup! Dresses!" At this Vanellope lunged at Candlehead, grasped her by her shoulders and started shaking her rapidly so her head rocked back and forth alarmingly fast; "WHERE ARE THE SHOES, DRESSES AND MAKEUP GIRL?!" She bellowed in her face, and I took her moment of distraction to slam the door shut, and yelled: "grab her guys!" Immedialty, the other racers pounced on her, grabbing her arms and legs so she couldn't move.

Sadly, we had to keep her mouth ungagged.

"How dare you!" Vanellope screamed, struggling wildly. "I am the Princess! Princess_!_ _And as the princess I demand that you let me go! NOW!" _Jubileena and Gloyd, who were holding her arms, winced as she screamed in their ears. "Keep her still!" Minty ordered as she hurriedly ladled the antidote into a cup and added "Don't let her go!" "Let me go!" Vanellope shrieked, "as soon as I escape I'll make you all drive tiny scooters for 20 years you fudging batches!"

"Language Vanellope!" I scolded her.

"Open her mouth!" Minty said as she held the cup full of antidote near her mouth. But Vanellope was too stupid to clamp her mouth shut, and instead bellowed, "DON'T YOU DARE SHOVE THAT STUFF IN MY M-" She was cut off as Minty ignored her and did shove the cup into her mouth, pouring the antidote into her mouth. Immedialty Vanellope began coughing and choking. When the racers let go of her she fell to the floor, her mouth to her throat. A gasp escaped from Candlehead, Jubileena and Taffyta as Vanellope's body began glitching and fuzzing, blue codes crackling and fizzing from her as her eyes and teeth began flashing from black to red to green to yellow.

Vanellope let out a psychotic, strangled laugh/scream, withering on the floor crazily as she flung her head to the sky as she cackled "Turbo-Tastic!"

**Author note:**

**I'm so sorry that I've hardly updated! But since it's the summer holidays I've been to Scotland and portagul with my family and both of those places we were at had NO wifi! So I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! **


	13. Chapter 13

3rd person POV:

All the racers stared at Vanellope in fear and shock. "W-what did Vanellope just say?" Gloyd said, "please tell me, someone, that she did not just say that!" "She said it." Snowanna stated, frowning, "but what I want to know is _why _she said it!"

But just as Snowanna spoke, Vanellope screamed so loudly that all the racers jumped nervously. "W-w-whats h-h-a-appening-g?!" Vanellope cried out in pain, crouched over as her body started to glitch and shudder wildly. "It's hurting her!" Rancis yelled, "something wrong!" Rancis grabbed the medicine book from Minty who was too shocked to react and he read the cure before slamming the book shut angrily.

"We did it wrong! We forgot the last ingredient" He snapped, "we missed the cup of fizz from the Volcano of Fiery Death! How could we be so stupid!"

"But whose going to get it?" Adorabeelze asked, "we're all exhausted! How can we-" She was cut off from another blood-curdling scream from Vanellope, her body wrenching around painfully as sparks covered her body. "Stabilise her!" Minty ordered as she ran to the cupboard. The racers immediatly grabbed Vanellope as gently as they could which was hard as now Vanellope was in a complete state; screaming and thrashing around, her frightened eyes blurry with petrified tears that streamed down her cheeks as she screamed, and screamed, and screamed, her loud shrieks sounding like a dying animal.

"Please! Vanellope! Please calm down!" Jubileena pleaded, her own tears brimming.

But Vanellope couldn't calm down, and she struggled even more wildly to get away. "NO! NO! NOOO-" Vanellope shrieks were cut off as Minty plunged a injection into her arm. Vanellope eyes widened as she let out another alarming scream, before her eyes suddenly drooped and she stopped struggling, worryingly still.

"What did you do to her? She's not moving!" Rancis demanded, pushing past the others to touch Vanellope cheek. "I injected her with a drug that will put her into a coma for a couple of hours and-"

"A coma?! Seriously!? What if something goes wrong? You saw the state she was in! What if she dosent get out of the coma? You're a idiot Minty! We should of got Baleena Bananbomb!" Taffyta sneered at Minty, and Minty glared at her. "Are you serious or are you just stupid!? That 'doctor', Baleena, is the reason we're in this mess!" Minty shouted back at Taffyta, and Taffyta stared at her in disgust. "Atleast she dosent go around putting people in coma's!" Snowanna saw Minty's eyes were unusually bright, her lips starting to tremble and decided to step in.

"Hey that's enough! Taffyta, Minty was doing the best she could and I trust her much more then Baleena! Apologise!" Snowanna ordered, but Taffyta glowered at her angrily "and why should I?" Taffyta retorted. At this, Snowanna stood infront of Taffyta angrily, anger radiating off her in waves. Taffyta glared back at her, blue eyes locked challengingly into brown's, until Taffyta looked away, defeated, and mumbled a reluctant "sorry."

Rancis stayed by Vanellope side as the other racers gathered in a small group, muttering about who will go and find the ingredient. "Don't worry Van, we'll save you..." Rancis trailed off as he realised that all the racers were shaking their heads regretfully when Snowanna asked who would go get the last ingredient. "Sorry Snow, but I can't, I just can't" Swizzle said, and Adorabeelze added "you know what I'm like with hot climate! I'm not going to be able to do it!" One after one, all the racers made excuses to why they couldn't get the ingredient.

Rancis felt his blood boil with rage, and he clenched his fists as he stood up. "So, that's it?" Rancis spoke loudly into the silent room, "after all we've done, we're giving up?! We're giving up on Vanellope?! We're giving up when all we need is one last damn ingredient to save Vanellope?" Rancis arrived on, his voice growing louder and louder.

No one spoke, and all the racers looked at the ground guiltily to avoid Rancis's hard stare.

"Well, you're all giving up. But I'm not." He stated coldly, "I'm not giving up on Vanellope unlike you cowardly traitors. I'm getting the last ingredient!" As Rancis said that, he shoved open the door and ran off, leaving the gob-smacked racers behind.


	14. Chapter 14

'_Dear Journal._

_Many days have passed since I have been on my quest. I've travelled day and night, searching and searching for my object so I can win the hand of my fair maiden, Princess Vanellope. (Whilst turning her back to normal so she won't be a nutty, psychotic, bratty diva who has a craving for pink fluffy things.)_

_I have battled many demons, slayed dragons, outwitted witches, escaped ogres and, of course, wooed many maidens. But my eyes are for one princess only: Vanellope. I've crossed mountains, climbed across mountains, lived though crazy meteor-showers, and hurtled down cliffs. _

_(In extreme style of course)_

_But now Journal, my dear (very silent) companion, I will face my most dangerous challenge of all...Volcano of Fiery Death!_

_Will I survive?_

_Of course! _

_Becuase I am Rancis, the supreme and incredibly handsome and sexiest adventurer of all adventurers! _

_Love, Rancis xxx_

"Nope, nothing unmanly about keeping a diar- journal, I mean journal" Rancis corrected himself, and shoved his journal into his jacket pocket again, before walking on. And on. And on.

"Fuddddge..." Rancis sighed, "saving the world from Crazy-Vanellope and being a smexy hero is harder then I thought and-"

"Freeze!"

"Huh?" Rancis stared as two, tall cloaked figures leapt out onto the path infront of him. "You will come with us!" One of the cloaked figured snarled, pulling out at dagger and pointing it at Rancis threatingly.

"Er...why?"

"Goddamm, you don't ask questions when you're being kidnapped!" The other figure groaned, "just come with us! For we are the most terrifying, dangerous, evil, sly and powerful criminals ever! We are-" As one of the figure's was saying this, he stepped forward but tripped, and his cloak fell off, and knocking off his partner's cloak off too; revealing them for what they truly are.

Rancis and the criminals stared at each other for a couple of seconds, before Rancis suddenly doubled over with laughter. "Y-you're...you're rabbits?!" He laughed.

And indeed they were. With big fluffy tails, long ears, pink noses and wide blue eyes with adorable soft white fur, they were tiny and impossibly cute. "Awwww! Do you want a scratch behind the ear?" Rancis cooed, bending down on his knees as he reached out a hand to one of the rabbit-thieves and started to make clicking noises with his tounge, "here boy, here bo-"

_SMACK._

Rancis fell to the ground as one of the rabbits suddenly round-house kicked hI'm in the face, and he landed on his back with one side of his face bright red. the other rabbit leapt into the air, and with several impressive flips, landed with a heavy thump right in Rancis private parts. "EEEHH!" Rancis yelled, his hands clamped on his sore er, parts, as he rolled around on the floor in agony. "Right in my FUDGING sour-balls! Seriously dude?! Arrrgggghhhh...my sour-balls..." Rancis groaned in pain but one rabbit batch-slapped him;

"Oh for the love of fudge, shut up."

**Author note:**

**Sorry guys! I feel so bad but I have had a major writing block :( and I've been reading loads of comedy books to try and improve my comedy books like this one, since my comedy is pretty dire. And I had suffered from my worse writers block ever, so this is why it's so short this chapter.**

**And did I feel so desperate to carry on this story that I created ninja bunnies? **

**Why yes, reader, yes I was that desperate.**

**p.s: and no, I wasn't being rude when I made Rancis refer to his private parts as sour-balls, since there are sweets called sour balls in a shop near by.**

**I thought it would make sense since they're sour (like sore) and they're also his...**

**Er, anyway.**

**Anyway, please review and tell me what to think!**


	15. Chapter 15

"Uggghh" Rancis groaned as sharp pain throbbed through his head.

He wriggled slightly to make himself comfortable, so he can have another 5 minute nap before the race started...wait...why can't he move? And why was it so hot in his bedroom?

Rancis twitched his arm.

Nothing.

He twitched his leg.

Nothing.

He was untwitchable.

Rancis's eyes snapped open.

And found himself dangling off the edge of a massive, bubbling volcano, the only thing holding him from falling to his death was that the rope wrapped around him, was attached to a rock nearby. Rancis's eyes widened in terror.

"Oh. Fudge."

(-Meanwhile, back in Vanellope Castle-)

"Why did we let him go?!" Snowanna wailed, pulling out another tissue and blowing her nose loudly on it, making a loud '**honk!' **sound before throwing it in the already-overflowing bin. "I-I mean he could b-be lost, o-or injured-d o-or even-" Snowanna cut herself off with a sad-sounding hiccup and reached for anther box of tissues. Jubileena patted her on the back awkwardly. "Er, he'll be fine Snow" Jubileena tried to comfort her mother-figure.

Even since Rancis left, Snowanna had been worried sick about Rancis, and was reduced to tears and had ended up sitting in the armchair; sniffling and sobbing through 20 boxes of tissues while fretting loudly about what could of happened to Rancis.

Gloyd nodded, also trying to cheer Snowanna up. "Yeah Snowy, Rancid-" Gloyd gulped as Snowanna gave him a icy look. "-Er, I mean Rancis, will be fine. You know how he feels about Vanellope, he'll do anything to help her." Gloyd racked his brain to find a way to cheer Snowanna up.

"Who wants to hear a joke?" Gloyd asked.

"NO."

"Anything but that!"

"Don't! I'll pay you not to!"

"What did we do to deserve one of your jokes?!"

"We're trying to cheer Snowanna up! NOT MAKE HER EARS BLEED!"

"Alright then! If you insist!" Gloyd grinned cheerily, ignoring the groans from the other racers as they searched for their earmuffs. (Also ignoring Swizzle banging his head in the floor so he'd have fainted before he could hear one of Gloyd's jokes.) "Okay: A man walked into resturant, and ordered a egg. Then he asked the waiter 'sir, will my egg be bad?' and the waiter said, 'I don't know sir. I only laid the table!'" Gloyd cracked up laughing, but when he looked up he was greeted with stony stares from the others. "Don't you get it? Becuase he ordered a egg, and chickens lay eggs like..waiters...lay...tables..." Gloyd lapsed into silence as the others glared at him.

A uneasy silence filled the air, then Gloyd said "okay, so a man walked into a fast-food resturant and ordered a pizza. The man asked the waiter 'sir, will my pizza be long?' and the waiter replied 'no sir, your pizza will be round.'" "That's actually quite good!" Swizzle chuckled, but Taffyta whacked him around the head, "don't you DARE encourage him!"

(-Meanwhile back we go to the oh-so-cheerful Volcano of Fiery-Pain where Rancis is about to be burnt alive-)

"Help! Help! Anyone! HELP!" Rancis yelled at the top of his lungs, and gasped in fear as he heard the slender rope that was holding him creak slightly. "There is no use in screaming my friend..." A soft voice came out of the shadows. A hooded figure glided out of the shadows, the hood hiding all of their face apart from their mouth. Rancis just raised a eyebrow. "Friend huh? Y'know, when my friends come round, we ether annoy the Surge Protector or do pranks. We don't usually hang each other from the top of Volcanos ya know. Just a tip."

"It was an expression!" The figure snapped, but regained their composure quickly by breathing deeply; slowly, then they smirked coldly. "But that does not matter. It will be kind to let you have a couple of humour in your pathetic life, a couple of mere moments before you perish."

"Cheery" Rancis mumbled, then he smirked back triumphantly. "But you're wrong! I'll just regenerate!"

The figure shook their head, slowly, pityingly, before saying "but that is where you are wrong. The reason why everyone avoids this volcano, apart from the name, is that if you fall in: _You will not regenerate." _

Rancis stared at her; "but why?! Why are you doing this?!" The figure laughed their laughter full of restrained fury and malice.

"I wish that I could waste my life telling you, but I want to let you die but never knowing the precise reason why. Good day. Oh, and farewell Rancid. Forever."

"It's Rancis," Rancis muttered to himself.

"Minions!" The figure turned away, and snapped their fingers. The two rabbits that had captured Rancis bounded up to the figure, looking up at them expectantly. "You know what to do," The figure told them dismissively, before turning and walking away, melting into the shadows.

The rabbits looked at each other, before one shrugged and walked up to the rock that the rope was tied around; the rope that was Rancis's fine line before life and death.

The rabbit hesitated, before looking at Rancis "sorry kid," He said, a flash of pity passing in his eyes, before he effortlessly slashed through the rope.

And Rancis fell.

**Author Note:**

**Oooh! I'm so sorry for still being slow on updating! But the good news is that I made the plot more interesting! At first, I just planned for the racers to just heal Vanellope back, then she and Rancis kiss and everyone happy.**

**No.**

**I realised that I had a very good chance to make a interesting story here, and now (MWAHHAHA) the suspense begins!**

**Hasta la vista! **


	16. Note: On a journey to find my Zang

First of all, I want to apologise to those guys who expected a well-waited for update. But no, and I am so sorry for you guys who I have failed. Miserably too.

I have lost my Zang for this story, (Zang means to me lose my enthusiasm) and I can't update, but I will finish this story and I will update on the 5 of January 2015, I promise.

I am so sorry for those who wanted a update, but I will finish this story and I will not give up!

I am just on a journey to find my Zang.

The next time I write on Fanfiction, is when I have found my Zang.

Goodbye.

*Walks away, into the blazing sunset.*


End file.
